one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsu vs Cinder
Two fire wielding characters of Iconic franchises duke it out in the season 2 finale of ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! Battle Natsu was walking in a field with happy until Cinder dropped down.Natsu got in a battle position,but Cinder swept past Natsu and punched happy across the field,sending him flying into a rock wall. Natsu turned around and growled at Cinder,who did a 'bring it' gesture. Cinder:I could beat ya within less than a minute! Natsu:We'll see! Natsu engulfed his fists in fire and charged at Cinder. Cinder:Oh,you're a fire user too?Too bad buddy,I'm the best one! Cinder then charged at Natsu with a smirk on his face. THIS BATTLE'S GONNA GET HEATED UP! FIGHT! Cinder and Natsu collided their punches and traded blows for a few seconds until Natsu missed a kick,allowing Cinder to punch Natsu several times before doing a flip kick.Natsu managed to recover and did a double axe handle before punching Cinder several times,then did a fire dragon's wing attack,sending Cinder flying. 50! Cinder managed to recover and skid across the ground,then fired several fireballs at Natsu before running behind them.Natsu managed to inhale the fireballs,but was kicked by Cinder,who punched him several times,then kneed him in the face before doing a trailblazer,then did a fire flash before tossing a firebomb that hit Natsu,then detonated the firebomb,sending him flying. 40! Natsu managed to recover and,while in the air,did a fire dragon's flame elbow,sending him flying foward.Natsu then punched Cinder square in the jaw,then dodged a punch from him and kicked him in the stomach,then kneed him in right in the jaw before punching him several times.Natsu then did a fire dragon's grip strike before doing the fire dragon's Brilliant flame,sending Cinder skidding across the ground for a few moments before Cinder reached his hands out,managing to block the attack. 30! Natsu did another fire dragon's flame elbow,but ran into a knee in the face from cinder,who then did a roundhouse kick before punching Natsu several times,then did a flip kick before doing a fire flash,then threw Natsu down before firing several pyrobombs,detonating them and causing a huge explosion.As Cinder looked at the crater he formed,he noticed Natsu was fine. Cinder:WHOA!How did you- Natsu:I can eat fire! Cinder:...Does that mean you can eat me? Natsu:Maybe Cinder:...Well,shit. 20! Natsu engulfed his hands in fire and charged at cinder,preparing to do a dragon god's brilliant flame.Cinder noticed the massive amount of fire in Natsu's hand and charged at Natsu,turning into his shadow mode.Both fighters collided with their punches,causing several massive explosions to occur.Natsu and Cinder kneed eachother at the same time,causing their knees to hit eachother,then they both collided with their several kicks before Natsu punched cinder several feet away. 10! After Cinder fired several pyrobombs at Natsu,happy jumped in the middle of it,sending him flying.Natsu,in anger,Natsu went into Lightning Fire Dragon mode. Cinder:Ooh,another transformation. Natsu charged at Cinder and threw several punches but Cinder dodged them all before doing a 52 punch combo,then fired several pyrobombs,but didn't detonate them,but instead walked away.As Natsu charged up the lightning fire dragon's roar,Cinder detonated the 10-15 pyrobombs on Natsu,causing a massive explosion to occur as Cinder simply walked away. K.O!!!! Cinder looked back at the explosion that happened. Cinder:Like i said...less than a minute. Cinder then did a thumbs up before continuing to walk. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... CINDER!!! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 2